Wake Me Up
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: There were tears in her eyes, and a ring on her finger. One kiss on Lhant Hill wakes Cheria from her delusion. But she discovers, in time, that waking up to reality was not as bad as she imagined it would be. Malik/Cheria, post-game. DISCONTINUED


**WAKE ME UP**

A fanfiction by Chiharu Tanaka

* * *

_Summary: There were tears in her eyes, and a ring on her finger. One kiss on Lhant Hill wakes Cheria from her delusion. But she discovers, in time, that waking up to reality was not as bad as she imagined it would. Malik/Cheria, post-game._

A/n: I sorta have a love-hate relationship with this story...I'm not sure how y'all out there are going to take such a crack pairing. It takes place post-game, so spoilers are bound to be there, although since I haven't exactly finished the game, the spoilers won't be a lot (or accurate).

Pairings are Malik/Cheria, bits of Asbel/Richard (although this is the case, not much about them is actually written) and hints of Hubert/Pascal. And also, as is the rule for romance fanfiction -

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING. Let's be civil, yes?

Also, I am looking for a beta writer, mainly for my Tales of Graces fanfics. My grammar has dwindled into a never-ending abyss since entering university, and I don't think it's going to improve anytime soon, so if you're interested just leave me a review/PM. Okay, enough about me, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tales of Graces belongs to Namco Bandai.

* * *

_Chapter One: Shattered Delusion_

* * *

There were tears in her eyes, and a ring on her finger.

Her eyes had seen what an average person would never see even if given 5 lifetimes, since the journey she had gone through involved travelling the world, discovering hidden Amarcian ruins, travelling to another planet and rescuing the King from a mind-controlling alien being from within the Lastalia. To make matters worse, Cheria Barnes was a healer - which meant that she was constantly exposed to open wounds and protruding bones. Certainly, after seeing all that - nothing could surprise her any more, now could it?

Apparently, she was dead wrong.

Standing near the top of Lhant Hill with a shawl wrapped around her in the cold night, she felt the incline of the ground beneath her getting steeper as her heart felt like a nail had been driven through its fragile structure.

Asbel - the man she had loved ever since she was a child; her one truth and her one desire; had his arms wrapped awkwardly around a blonde, their faces concealed in a kiss. Even in the darkness of the night, Cheria would recognise those white clothes and burgundy hair anywhere. This also meant that she knew who the blonde was simply from the elegant cape he wore.

Richard. Her _King_, the reigning monarch that ruled her country, and effectively, all the people in it. Including her and Asbel.

Tears that were already flowing down her cheeks threatened to burst out like a deluge before a weak dam, and she felt bile rise up in her throat at the scene that laid before her. Deciding that she could take no more of this _madness_, she turned around and ran down the hill - before their kiss broke and before they could notice that she had seen them.

The cold wind bit at her cheeks and calves, but she ignored it as she ran as fast as her legs could take her, away from Lhant Hill. She did not want to return to Lhant - with tears in her eyes, there would be too many questions that she was not prepared to answer. After all, she was a grown woman. Sure, she might have been a crybaby when she was a child, but she had left that behind. Now she wished she had left her feelings for Asbel behind as well.

She stopped at the entrance of the Seaside Cavern, exhausted from running and convinced that she was far from earshot. She did not even bother to find a place to sit in her state of despair; she just dropped onto the sand and poured her eyes out.

_How could you, Asbel! After all...after all this time, and after all I've done! And even after we've..._

In between her sobs, she looked down at her right hand, where a gold ring with a simple diamond sat snugly around her ring finger. Their engagement was not yet official; since the ceremony was to be held next week, but close friends and family already knew that they were to be married.

_We're to be married! I thought I was the luckiest girl alive...guess I thought wrong, because you love someone else! How could I've been so stupid! Does that mean you agreed to marry me to cover up the fact that you're...in love with Richard?_

Looking back, she was not oblivious to the close friendship between Asbel and Richard. Like everyone else, that was what she _thought_ it was - just two best friends who stick together through thick and thin. But do best friends jump into hell-holes-of-Lambda to save the other? Even when the other has tried to kill his other friends and family? Even when the other has committed unforgivable sins? Lambda inhabiting him is one thing - there had to be an innate evil in order for such violence to exist in a normally calm man like Richard.

_Wait, what? What do I even know about him anyway?_

'He stole Asbel from you,' said her conscience. She wanted to agree, but she knew she couldn't. Because of that kiss, the veil before her was finally lifted - she could now see the flaws between her and Asbel so clearly.

_He was never in love with me. He only thought of me as a sister. Maybe that's why he agreed to Lady Kerri's suggestion - because he knew me well enough to consider me as a wife. I was too shy to tell him how I felt about him, and he was too stupid to get my subtle hints...that's why everyone has to intervene._

She pulled the ring out of her finger and grasped it, ready to cast it into the ocean. However, she hesitated in mid-throw. Firstly because there was no way she'd be able to pay for that ring; but more importantly, it held her hopes (which was now shattered) and the hopes of Lady Kerri.

_Lady Kerri..._

What would she say when she finds out that Asbel was kissing their King on Lhant Hill? Cheria could exact her revenge by telling her that, but it wouldn't be fair on the poor woman's heart.

Her sobbing had calmed down after a few minutes, but her chest still hurt like hell. She wiped away her tears with a handkerchief and hugged her knees while staring out blankly at the sea. She didn't care that it was cold - she did not want to return to Lhant. She did not want to face the Lhants after what had happened.

_It's Asbel's fault, and I don't want to explain anything. I'm the victim here._

Footsteps echoed behind her, and she grabbed the knives she had concealed in her large sleeves between her fingers as she stood up. A fear loomed over her - what if Asbel _did_ see her and followed her all the way here? What was she going to say to him? As she saw a tall, well-built figure coming closer towards her, she bit her lower lip.

_Maybe Asbel coming here is _not_ the worst thing that can happen..._

"Cheria?"

Her grip on the throwing daggers loosened slightly upon hearing that deep male voice, and she placed them back into her left sleeve. Malik Caesar stepped into the light just as Cheria turned around to face the sea again. "Cheria, what are you doing here all alone?" he asked, surprised.

She stood still. "I could ask you the same question, Captain," she said, her voice monotonous, lacking the gentle cheerfulness that was characteristic of her.

"I was on my way to Lhant...did something happen?"

Cheria breathed out a sigh, her tears threatening to fall again. Of all the people that Fate had to send to her on this painful night, it just _had_ to be the wisest man of their little group. "No, nothing at all," she lied, still not looking at him. Her eyes were surely red and puffy right now, and even under the pale moonlight, a seasoned man like Malik would be able to tell she was crying.

Her voice and attitude was similar to when she first met Asbel again after seven years - detached and aloof. Pascal, Sophie and heck, even Asbel himself may have not noticed her prickly demeanour, but he knew she was lying - and he could guess that her current situation was also caused by his ex-student.

_Probably wedding jitters_, he mused, since they were unofficially engaged a few days ago, at least according to Pascal (who got the news from Hubert).

"You're a horrible liar, Cheria. I won't ask you for details, but I don't want you to catch a cold from sitting here too long."

"Just leave me alone, Captain," she begged, holding her forehead with her fingertips. She was already shaking, her voice trembling. She hated this - after being a sickly child for so long, she did not want to appear weak in front of anyone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, crossing his arms. "I'll escort you back to Lhant when you're ready to leave."

He then took a few steps away from her and sat down near the entrance of the cave - close enough to watch her, but not close enough to intrude her privacy. Cheria crouched back down onto the sand, burying her face in her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably. Why did it all have to happen to her? And just when she thought everything was going to be okay - just when she thought she never had to be alone anymore...

She was so drowned in her own tears and sorrow that she never heard Malik come from behind her. "Cheria...are you okay?" he asked, in the same concerned voice he always did when she fell down in battle while offering her a hand.

"Asbel...he...he was..." she stammered in between sobs, her head raised enough for Malik to see that she had been crying - and for a long time, too.

"Shh, it's okay," he said, kneeling next to her and putting one hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "No...it's...not okay. Asbel...he...he was with Richard..."

Malik's eyebrows furrowed. Asbel was with the King? So what else was new? The two were always together whenever they had the time, even during their journey to fight against the Little Queen. "Cheria, calm down, okay? It's normal for young people to quarrel before they get married..."

"It's not that!" she suddenly wailed, pushing his arm away and looking straight at him, tears still falling down her face. "Asbel _cheated_ on me! With King Richard!"

Malik couldn't believe what he just heard. Sure, he's heard his share of homosexual stories since he was involved in armies for most of his life, but Asbel? It seemed preposterous when it came out of Cheria's mouth, but even he could not deny that the young lad was awfully close - maybe a bit too close - to Richard. He thought maybe it was because they were best friends, but Richard always gave Asbel a look that was different than the one he gives Sophie - or anyone else for that matter.

"Cheria, do you know what you're saying?"

"I saw it, Captain! I saw it with my own eyes!" she exclaimed, standing up, feeling her anger rise as she scoffed. "It's no wonder he never loved me - he was too busy..." her expression turned to one of disgust. "...making out with Richard! I was so stupid - if only I realised it earlier! I should've never listened to you, or Pascal, or Hubert, or any of you meddlers! I shouldn't have to feel this much pain if you minded your own business!"

Her breathing was heavy, and her expression changed as soon as the words left her mouth. "Oh my gosh...I didn't mean to say that...I'm so sorry..." she said, turning away from him as she covered her mouth.

"You don't have to apologise," Malik said as he approached her.

It was a while before she spoke up again. "I can't believe...I can't believe that Asbel never loved me. I know he does...in a brotherly way...but...I can't believe he proposed to me, knowing well that he didn't love me that way."

Malik stood in front of her and held her shoulders. "Cheria, look at me," he said, lifting her chin with his hand. "You have to clarify this. You need to talk to Asbel about this. Not that I don't...believe you, but this whole thing may have been a misunderstanding..."

"Misunderstanding?" she cut him off. "You should have been there! He had his arms around Richard, and they were kissing! What other proof do I need? Captain, if you're not going to help, just leave me be!" she screamed, before attempting to push Malik's arms away.

He grabbed her wrists firmly, but not strong enough to hurt her. "Cheria, listen to me - I have been young once, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. You have to confront Asbel, or you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

Cheria looked at him, and how his brown eyes looked so miserable when he said that. He let go of her wrists gently, and she looked at her shoes as she heard him sigh. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Apology accepted," he replied, raking through his light brown hair. "Now c'mon. It's late, and I'm sure Frederic's worried about you."

She nodded, allowing him to lead her away from the seaside and towards Lhant. She dreaded every step she took and she was already coming up with a million excuses - should she come across anyone - so that she could just go home and sleep.

It seemed that luck pitied her after all, because when she returned, the town of Lhant was already pretty much asleep, and there were only a few people still out and about. There was no signs of Asbel or Richard anywhere.

Malik escorted her back to her house, and she bid him a half-hearted 'good night' before disappearing behind the door. He sighed and made his way to the tavern for a drink. If Cheria's claim was true, then their marriage will never happen. Not to mention the girl was already heartbroken as it is.

"And it's my fault..." he mumbled. He was so eager to pair them off, and the others only caught on after multiple attempts - almost like it was fun to tease them. Who was he kidding - it _was_ fun to tease them. Pascal, Hubert and even Sophie had a good time out of it.

Nevertheless, it always left him with two feelings. Emptiness, and hope - the former because he was doing this to make up for his own lost love, and the latter because he truly wanted Asbel and Cheria to be happy. He thought they deserved that, at least. Too bad playing matchmaker ultimately blew up in his own face.

_I have to apologise to her..._

* * *

Cheria did not sleep a wink that night, although she tossed and turned in her bed for a couple of hours. She got up from bed in the morning with a scowl on her pretty face and thanked the heavens that her grandfather had already left for the manor. He left her a note and some breakfast, telling her to get well soon.

_Yeah, I'm sick all right. Sick of my feelings being toyed around._

She swallowed her bitterness with a cup of milk and the sandwiches Frederic made. After thinking about it all night, she decided that she was going to leave Lhant. Maybe for a while, maybe forever - she didn't know. All she knew was that she did not want to stay here any longer.

After breakfast, she quickly packed some of her clothes, extra throwing daggers and some necessities like gels, life bottles and panacea bottles. She then sat at her desk to write letters to several people, namely her grandfather, Lady Kerri, and Asbel. She told her grandfather that she wanted to take some fresh air, and told Lady Kerri that she wanted out of the engagement, and that she was sorry. She was about to sign the second letter when there was a knock at her door.

Thinking that it may have been Malik (since Frederic doesn't return until sundown), she went to the door and opened it. Her expression changed into one of anger when she saw that it was Asbel at the door, a goofy grin on his face as if nothing had happened. She closed the door in his face with a loud slam.

"Wha?" Asbel said in surprise. "Cheria, what'd you do that for?" She did not reply, and when he tried to open the door, it was locked. "Cheria, open up! You're late for your dress fitting, and my Mom sent me here to get you!"

There was no reply. "Cheria, c'mon, this isn't funny!" he said, knocking on the door.

When the door opened again, Cheria stood there with an irritated look, a bag over her shoulders and a letter in her hand. "This is for Lady Kerri," she said coldly as Asbel accepted it. "And before I forget," she continued, pulling off her engagement ring. "Here's your stupid ring back. I'm breaking off our engagement."

Asbel's mouth gaped open at what Cheria just did, and she was already walking away. "Wait, what? Cheria, what are you talking about? You can't just break off our engagement!"

"I just did!" she said, turning around to face him. "You have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, of course I do! What's gotten into you, Cheria, this isn't like you at all!"

"What's gotten into me? The nerve of you! I could ask _you_ the same question!"

"What did I do? If I made you angry, I'm sorry..."

Cheria cut him off, about to explode into a million pieces. "Angry? _Angry?_ You think you made me angry? You made me downright FURIOUS! You can give me as many apologies as you want, but I am _not_ marrying you. Now go away!"

"But Cheria, what did I do wrong?"

She turned around once more, positively seething with anger. "Then tell me this; what were you doing with Richard on Lhant Hill last night?"

Asbel's furrowed eyebrows were drawn upwards, his eyes wide open when he realised what Cheria was talking about. _She saw that? _

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm leaving," Cheria said, when she knew that Asbel understood her question.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"That's none of your business!" she yelled back, running away from him.

Asbel was left standing there like a dupe while some people passing by were whispering among themselves, wondering what happened between their lord and Cheria. Malik pushed through the crowd just in time. "Nothing to see here folks, just a lovers' spat," he announced, and the crowd slowly dispersed.

"Captain Malik!" Asbel exclaimed when he saw the older man.

"It's a good thing you haven't sent out invitations," said Malik, crossing his arms. "C'mon, let's talk somewhere with a little more privacy."

"Okay."

The two of them walked towards the fountains in front of Lhant manor, and sat down on a bench. "What did Cheria say?" asked Malik. "I was only able to catch the last bit of your quarrel."

"She...she said she wanted out of the engagement," Asbel replied, his shoulders slumped as he still held the letter and ring on one hand. "Though I think I can understand why."

"And does that have anything to do with Richard?"

Asbel sat upright, like a jolt of Seraphic Bolt just ran through him. "Captain...don't tell me..."

"I met Cheria yesterday," Malik explained. "She was crying alone at the Seaside Cavern, and she told me it was because you and Richard..."

"Aaah!" Asbel yelped, covering Malik's mouth in case someone overheard.

"Yeah," said Malik with a grim face after he pushed Asbel's hand away. "I thought she must've been seeing things, but judging from your response, it looks like her claim was true. Is it true, Asbel? I want your honest answer."

Asbel hesitated, his cheeks pink and his shoulders slumped, but eventually he nodded. "Yes."

"So does that mean both of you are in love with each other?" Malik asked again, this time in an almost-whisper.

"Yes."

Malik crossed his arms. "This calls for punishment," he said suddenly, and before Asbel could react, Malik pounded his fist on the top of Asbel's head.

"OWW!" he screamed in pain, holding his head. "Damn, what was that for?"

"That's for asking Cheria to marry you when you know you don't love her."

"But I do love her!"

Another pound. "OWW!"

"If you think of her as a sister, then I'll tell you this - it's not the same. At all."

Asbel rubbed the top of his head, which could easily grow a little bump right now. "I'm sorry, okay? My mom was so insistent that I marry someone, but I don't want to marry a stranger."

"And that makes Cheria an appropriate sacrifice?" asked Malik with his arms crossed, a deadly glare fixed at his ex-student. "Asbel, do you want me to kill you?"

"No! No! I mean..." Asbel said, then sighed. "Look...I...just found out that I...y'know...had something for Richard when he...confronted me last night. I didn't mean to hurt Cheria, I swear!"

Malik groaned, rubbing his temples. The problem was escalating quickly thanks to Cheria's now-volatile nature and Asbel's sheer denseness, and he already had a more pressing problem to deal with. "You have to fix this, eventually. Now that Cheria's gone, you have to explain to your mother why she suddenly left. But before you break the bad news to her, I need to see you, for official reasons."

Asbel nodded. "Okay. But Captain, can you keep...that thing we talked about...between us? It's supposed to be a secret...at least until we figure out what to do about it."

Malik groaned again, crossing his arms. "Fine. Now let's go to your office."

Inside the office, Malik produced a letter signed by the Chancellor Eigen, requesting aid from the relief organisation because of an accident when doing experiments on their valkines, which had caused a burst of eleth (attracting monsters to surround Velanik and the mountain route towards Zavhert) as well as an explosion that scorched part of the town.

"Well, I'd love to send them to Velanik," said Asbel after reading the letter. "But half of them are currently undergoing some kind of training course for healers at the capital, and some of them are in Strahta, Bailey included. I think there's only three of them left in Lhant, minus Cheria." He sighed. "I wonder where she ran off to. I hope she's okay."

"I'll help you track her. We are currently in need of her healing expertise, and she wasn't exactly in a right state of mind yesterday for me to discuss this. I'll take the three members you have and depart for Velanik ASAP."

"Okay. I'll get someone to call them over here. Just make yourself at home, Captain."

Malik finally smiled, uncrossing his arms. "Thanks Asbel. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Asbel smiled as well. "You're welcome, Captain."

* * *

Malik was introduced to the three members of the relief organization when they arrived at the manor. The first one to greet him was a young lad about Asbel's age and height with short sandy blond hair and a red bandana around his forehead. He was well-built with a friendly smile and a sword attached to a sheath on his belt. He introduced himself as Cress Albane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Malik. Lord Asbel has told me so much about you," he said, shaking hands with Malik.

"Really now?" said Malik, turning to Asbel.

A beautiful young lady about Cheria's age, who introduced herself as Mint Adenade stood next to Cless, and she had long blond hair and kind blue eyes. She wore a long white dress and held a rounded staff. Malik noticed that she had a ring on her right hand as well when he shook it.

Cless noticed this and grinned. "Mint's my fiancee. We're getting married in Spring."

Malik congratulated them, and Asbel looked guilty as the lovebirds smiled tenderly at each other. The third member, and presumably the youngest, had long blond hair as well with a fringe, innocent blue eyes and wore a white and blue dress. "My name is Colette Brunel," she said, shaking hands with him. "I'm actually from Iselia, so I'm the new girl here. Hee hee."

As far as Malik knew, Iselia was a small village south of Barona, towards the hills. Once they were properly introduced, Malik briefed them on their mission - basically just to heal (which was the girls' speciality) and to eliminate monsters around Velanik.

Malik also had the opportunity to join the Lhant family and their guests for lunch, and he was glad to meet Sophie again. Although it was awkward for him as Richard was there as well. Asbel said nothing much, letting Sophie and Richard do most of the talking.

The three then saw them off at the north gate, and a glare from Malik served as a reminder for Asbel to fix the problems he had caused. "What was that about?" asked Richard after they left. "Malik looks awfully irritated, and it seems to be directed at you. Did something happen?"

Asbel laughed nervously. "Richard...we need to talk."

* * *

Cheria stood at the same beach she did the night before, looking at the ocean and feeling its breeze. The fires of her anger had already calmed down, and all that was left was the sadness. She didn't even have the time to explain how betrayed she felt in her fit of rage.

She sighed, wiping a stray tear. _It's no use crying anymore, Cheria. There's places to go...things to see...things to do..._

"I knew you'd be here."

She turned around to see Malik coming up towards her with Cress, Mint and Colette in tow. "Cress? Mint? Colette? What are you guys doing here?"

"What about me?" asked Malik playfully.

Cheria frowned. "Okay, Captain Malik. What are you all doing here? Together?"

"We're on our way to Velanik to help the injured and kick some monster butt," said Colette, grinning. "And Malik said we're supposed to come get you first. After all, you're our leader, right?"

Cheria turned to Malik. "You're here to ask for help from the relief organization? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had...other things on your mind, so I didn't want to bother you," he replied.

"Were you going somewhere?" asked Mint, noticing her bag.

"I uh...not really," said Cheria. She had made up her mind to leave Lhant, but she had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do.

"Then that settles it! You're coming to Velanik with us," said Cress. "I've never been up north, so I'm a bit excited."

"Oh, Cress, it's dreadfully cold up there. Did you bring extra sweaters?" asked Mint.

"Yeah, of course."

"I bet the snow is just gorgeous! Snow doesn't fall in winter where I'm from, so I'm excited to see it too!" Colette chirped in.

Cheria smiled, picking up her bag from the ground and following the three members as they walked ahead and continued their journey northward towards the Fendel Border, where they will then take a Turtlez Transport to Velanik.

_Maybe some relief work will do me some good._

"Are you okay, Cheria?"

_There's that question again. _She turned to face him, and he appeared genuinely concerned despite his hardened military facade. "I'm fine, Captain."

"You know, that puzzles me. I'm no longer a 'captain' of anything," he mumbled, rubbing his beard. "And you were never my student, last I recall. Why don't we just drop the titles? Call me Malik, okay?"

Cheria smiled. "Why the sudden change? This must be age-related."

Malik grabbed at his chest, feigning pain. "Ugh, don't say that."

Cheria giggled. It must be hard to be the oldest member of the group. He was what...in his early 40s now? "Okay, okay. I'll call you Malik from now on. Just...promise me what happened last night stays between us."

_If by 'us', you mean 'me, you and Asbel', then sure, why not._

"Deal."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading - and a review would be greatly appreciated. This would probably be the first Malik/Cheria fic on (if there's another please direct me to it). I don't mean to bash the Asbel/Cheria pairing - I just don't ship them, that's all. And sorry for making Asbel such as dumb jerk. It's necessary for the story.

And yeah, I notice the lack of fluff. C'mon, there's not really anything romantic between the two in-game, so I have to start slow.

And I decided to have Cress, Mint and Colette in the story for a reason. More Tales of cameos will be included in the future chapters!

Please review! That's all kthxbai.


End file.
